


Amoretti（I)

by anzaljane



Category: EXO
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzaljane/pseuds/anzaljane
Summary: Fairytale
Kudos: 1





	Amoretti（I)

01  
或许你知道爱神诞生的故事吗？

在很遥远的时代，那时候统治天地的还是狡猾的天神乌拉诺斯。因为惧怕可能会夺权的儿子，他把他与大地母亲该亚的孩子们都埋到深不见底的洞窟中。直到愤怒的地母策反小儿子克洛诺斯将他的父亲阉割，夺取政权。

不过后人提及这段历史时，更喜欢谈论那之后的事情。克洛诺斯阉割他的父亲后，随手将切下的阳具丢入海洋，这不生不灭的神体在海上漂浮着，并变成许多白色的泡沫。 

当这些泡沫到达塞浦路斯海岸时，海上升起一个贝壳，贝壳中站着一个美人，即爱与美的女神阿佛洛狄忒。

阿佛洛狄忒在人间有不同的称谓，也有不同的声名。这位肤如白雪，鬓发又长又卷的女神并不在意。虽然她显得那样年轻，但事实上是最古老的神祇，在宫殿里一个人寂寞地呆了几千年，陪伴她的只有当初那枚贝壳。

她把贝壳放在奥林匹斯山顶的圣泉中，宁芙们照看着他，神明在这里宴饮欢歌，也没吵醒他，足足过了五千年。 

后来有一天，嫁与凡人的海洋女神忒提斯为了让儿子淬炼天火，重回奥林匹斯山时路过这处温泉，海洋女神驻足这里濯足，她那半神的儿子却走得很远，轻巧地把这枚圣贝捧在手中。奇迹就是在这个时候出现的。圣贝其实是一枚普通的贝壳，也曾孕育过晶莹的珍珠，后来这枚珍珠终于被半神的海洋女神的儿子世勋无意中唤醒。

后来宁芙们叫他蕾伊大人，神明们叫他小爱神。

02

神创造的黄金的一代无忧无虑，没有繁重的劳动，大地母亲向他们提供各种各样的硕果，丰盛的草地牛羊成群，他们平静地劳动与生活，与神唯一的差别是他们最终会死亡。后来命运女神拉断了她的丝线，白银与青铜的后代也迅速灭亡，他们降入地府后，宙斯创造了第四代人，他们比自己的祖先更加高尚和公正，是古代所称的半神的英雄们。

半神英雄是神明与人类的后代，他们必定在人间生活、面临生老病死，直到神的使者赫耳墨斯将他们从冥府带回圣山，从此过上神明的生活。

这是关于故事的另一个主人公世勋的事。

03  
其实要论起辈分来，蕾伊在奥林匹斯山也是数一数二的。宙斯尚且是乌拉诺斯的孙子辈，更别说他的儿子们了。 

但是蕾伊没有仗着辈分大欺负别人，蕾伊很乖地长大。在他很小的时候，被阿佛洛狄忒抱在怀中在仙山上漫游，伊里斯为他披上彩虹做的绸袍，赫耳墨斯用羽毛轻轻搔他的小脚丫，他喜欢笑，一笑就露出两个酒窝。

等他稍微大一点的时候，更加成为女神们的宠儿。爱神把他抱在怀里，把他的鬈发扎成辫子，耳边别一朵桃金娘，又做了裙装给他一套一套地换。年轻女神们也就罢了，连赫拉和没有女人味的雅典娜也来凑热闹。那段时间，逍遥的宙斯在外面认识了很多情妇，据说包括阿波罗与他姐妹的母亲。

蕾伊对这一切毫不知情，后来回想起这些经历，清晰的记忆片段永远是忒提斯女神来见宙斯时，有时会带着世勋。他跟在后面叫世勋哥哥，追着他问凡人世界的事情。宁芙看到蕾伊与世勋，总要给他们两个圣果。于是便通力合作，一个负责撒娇再要果子，一个负责绕到女神的后面，把篮子里的果子偷光。

他们常在宙斯的圣殿里捉迷藏，有次差点碰倒脸上盖着纱沉思的秩序女神。早就听说这位不好惹的老人家，世勋顾不及安慰眼泪花花的蕾伊，作为哥哥，义不容辞地站出来承认错误。对着两个可爱的小男孩，铁面无私的忒弥斯也束手无策，最后给了蕾伊一个糖果才止住他的眼泪。

感动的蕾伊默默发誓一定会好好对待世勋。

世勋哥哥是凡人世界的王子，城邦未来的首领，所以从很小的时候便开始练习武艺，出现的时候常常一身铠甲。神明们用不着这个，所以小蕾伊非常好奇，小战士们摆开战斗的架势，世勋的盾甲都很坚硬，战斗时勇猛坚强。不过蕾伊更不需要我们担心，因为他是不伤的神，拥有神都具有的强大力量。 

可海洋女神总是忧心忡忡地在旁边看着男孩子们的游戏，直到一次意外，蕾伊才明白，世勋虽然在天火里淬炼过，同神一样不伤，唯有淬炼时一直被母亲倒握着的脚踝是致命的弱点。

圣山因为世勋的伤变得一团乱，宙斯尚在人间，神明们围绕着他束手无策。宁芙们包扎了他的伤口，仍然血流不止。 

蕾伊跪在世勋的身边，看到伙伴昏迷不醒，嘴唇也慢慢苍白，豆大的眼泪滚落下来，两只小手伤心地握紧世勋的手，于是又一个奇迹出现了。淡紫色的光慢慢萦绕开来，世勋手上的擦伤飞速地消弭愈合。蕾伊惊讶地抬起头，看到忒提斯恳切的目光，下定决心似地轻轻握住世勋的脚踝，治愈了这场危机。

众神之父不知何时回来了，默默地注视着这一切。

好几天以后，世勋才苏醒在圣泉之畔，蕾伊伏在他身边进入梦乡。月光穿过松树，给他们的影子渡上一层光彩。世勋艰难地偏了偏头，发现蕾伊睡的并不安稳，头上的小辫子散开，一头鬈发软软地披散开来，裙子也脏兮兮的。 

他轻轻抚上蕾伊的小脑袋：“谢谢你，蕾伊。”小小的神明在他的掌下蹭了蹭，无意识又像下意识似地回应了一句“世勋”。

04  
如果顺着鸽群飞去的方向一直走，就可以走到阿佛洛狄忒的圣殿，她用浓艳的桃金娘装饰门楣，天鹅在湖中自由地游弋。蕾伊记忆中的母亲一直是个少女，眼睛蔚蓝甚过仙湖，坐在梳妆台前一坐便是半天，裙子多的数不胜数，总是轻盈地在殿中起舞。 

大家告诉蕾伊，阿佛洛狄忒是你的母亲，但是她从来不许蕾伊这样叫，却一边给蕾伊编着辫子一边哼着歌，问他：“小蕾伊，今天姐姐漂亮吗？”蕾伊乖乖地点头，美神于是更高兴了。

唱史诗的人常常说，爱与美的女神掌管着世间的爱情，唯独不包括自己，她的丈夫是丑陋的赫菲斯托斯。作为客观的评价者，蕾伊自认为有资格被封为评判容颜的神，除了世勋是第一名外，他给身边的每个人悄悄在心里打了分。 

老实说，赫菲斯托斯没有那么难看。并且他很友善，常常雕刻小小的象牙雕给蕾伊玩，除了其中的尖嘴动物，蕾伊都谨慎地收藏起来。

可是蕾伊又确实不希望他来——他们刚结婚的时候，阿佛洛狄忒的脸上的笑容越来越少，仍然每天装扮着蕾伊，却不再用心梳理自己和蕾伊一样的鬈发，桃金娘枯萎的花瓣落地便消失，圣殿边上再也没有天鹅和鸽子的影子。她常常坐在窗边发呆，蕾伊看到不知何时起，母亲望着湖水的眼神显得那样忧愁。

漫漫无穷的奥林匹斯山上，生活和一切都很漫长。蕾伊和世勋在湖边玩耍，幼稚天真，古老又年轻的美神坐在窗边望着，忧愁的眉目有时能舒展开来。蕾伊向着窗边招手，世勋也模仿他，阿佛洛狄忒向他们笑，花瓣落在发上。她看到世勋长高了很多，已经是个英俊的半大小伙子了，蕾伊却还是奶乎乎的一团，扑到世勋怀里撒娇。 

于是不朽的爱与美的女神，默默以神的名义起誓，爱神的诅咒由自己一力承担，她要给小爱神世界上最好的爱情。

战神阿瑞斯就是那时出现在他们的生活中的。他用如火的热情让女神重新装扮了起来，眼神焕发从前的神采，又重新像个少女一般在圣殿中跳舞， 

鸽子和天鹅回到了仙湖。作为战神，阿瑞斯有时表现的很冲动，具体表现为他们常常不管地点地拥抱和接吻，即使在孩子们面前。阿瑞斯的精力也非常旺盛，甚至世勋和蕾伊也撞破过他们大胆的情事。蕾伊从来没看过阿佛洛狄忒面孔上浮现过这样似是欢愉又似难耐不已的表情，紧紧拽着绣金的床幔；下一秒蕾伊就被世勋捂住了眼睛。

“干什么啦。”蕾伊回头嗔视罪魁祸首，按年纪算蕾伊也不小了，大家老是还把他当成小孩子看，于是压低了声音要和世勋对着干，结果发现他的脸蛋红红的，耳尖也红红的，一根呆毛竖在栗色的脑袋上。 

蕾伊仰头与世勋对视，一阵非常的情绪突然盈满了小神明的心，于是他不管不顾地踮起脚尖，准确无误地轻轻吻上世勋的嘴唇。

当然世勋很快反应了过来，又吻了回去。

爱情在神的世界里，是很少出现的一个词，因为神明们不将短暂的爱情称作爱，可永恒的时间里没有什么不是短暂的。小蕾伊从来没有听说过“爱情”这回事，但是他们就这样慢慢相爱了。

tbc


End file.
